terraria_suggestionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orichalcus
"The essence of pure Orichalcum in the form of an armored warrior." Description 'Orichalcus '''is a hardmode, post-Golem boss that can be summoned with a Suspicious Looking Gemstone. It can only be fought after Golem has been defeated in the current world. End-game armor and weapons crafted from fragments is recommended for this fight. Orichalcus does not have multiple parts or phases. The only place where damage can be done is on the '''core, '''the gem encrusted in the boss' metal chest. While Orichalcus is alive, music Boss 3 will play. Summoning Orichalcus can be summoned with a Suspicious Looking Gemstone after Golem is defeated. It can only be summoned in hardmode worlds. Although the summoning item can be obtained fairly easily, players should make sure they are prepared for the fight beforehand. When it is summoned, the screen will shake and the boss will emerge from the ground. The player will also be inflicted with the Blackout Debuff for 5 seconds. Behavior Orichalcus' body and projectiles can move freely through all blocks. The boss' speed lowers when it is low on health, in exchange for a +10 defense bonus. The boss will immediately begin to swiftly dash towards the player once it comes into range, which it continues to do throughout the battle (in a similar way to Duke Fishron). After 6-7 dashes, it will stop to gather gem shards from the earth to shoot down on you. The action then repeat themselves. Occasionally, Orichalcus will initiate its tornado attack, a dreadful move that does a whopping 130 dps while the player is caught inside it. Being struck by the tornado will inflict players with the Broken Armor debuff for 3 seconds, making them especially vulnerable to the boss' other attacks. Drops Three Nuclear Blue Shrooms are guaranteed to drop from Orichalcus. Only one of the three weapons (The Astroslicer, Hallowed Spear, and the Phantasmini) listed will drop. Aftermath Once Orichalcus is defeated: • 800 pieces of Ultra Orichalcum ore are generated in the lower cavern layer. • Ultra Orichalcum armor, tools and weapons can be crafted. • Shroomyth, another gem-themed boss, can be spawned. • Every tile within a 300-block radius of where the boss is slayed will be converted to The Hallow. • Orichalcus will spawn once per night in the Underworld during a Solar Eclipse. Notes • Like many other bosses, Orichalcus will despawn if the player teleports away from it. • Orichalcus will be inflicted with the Swiftness Buff for 2 minutes if the player tries to escape on foot. Tips • Wings with high-speed boosts that allow for quick maneuvering will greatly help players in this battle. Dodging the boss' attacks is a key part to defeating it. • This fight obviously favors all classes apart from melee. Rangers, mages and summoners have the advantage of attacking from a safe distance. Melee players can use swords that fire controllable projectiles (eg. Star Wrath if it is available) to do better in this battle. • Practicing dodging before summoning Orichalcus can prove very helpful. Players can trade out accessories that provide higher defense for ones that improve their damage, for Orichalcus has a high defense stat that renders most weapons completely inaffective against it. • Overall, players should be prepared for the fight; the resources required to obtain just one Suspicious Looking Gemstone are quite pricey, and dying during the fight will restart the process of reobtaining them. Sources Orichalcus' sprite was taken from '''Zoomo's Art, '''a thread on the ''Terraria Community Forums. https://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/zoomos-art.533/&_params=Array